RumbleKitten FAQ
The RumbleKitten's Frequently Asked Questions sticky thread featuring Daddy Cat. Announcements |content1 = Hello good ladies and gentlemen, Daddy Cat here - boss of the Rumble Ring, and purveyor of fine kitten-tickling fun. I wanted to share with you some points about this popular new fad called "RumbleKitten". The information below comes directly from this cat's mouth, so you are assured it will be high-quality and reliable. If anyone says otherwise, do please let me know so that I can, erm, "deal" with the problem. Good day to you all, Daddy Cat |date2 = Thu Feb 21, 2013 4:31 pm|title2 = |content2 = Q: What is the story behind RumbleKitten? Old Fursbury is a tough place for strays... That's how these kittens landed in the Pound and as all of us more cultured cats know, the Pound isn't a nice place for kittens. Nothing to do by nap and rumble. When I saw this was happening, I knew I had a golden opportunity. With a wave of my paw, I pulled these poor cretins out of the Pound and set them to rumbling in my Rumble Ring where they can, if skillful enough, earn piles of RumbleKitten gold, and free their friends from the Pound. Why, they could earn enough to live like kings! Well, maybe not that much - can't have them have more than me after all. Q: Wait a second Daddy Cat, it sounds like a you just running an illegal cat fighting ring and profiting off the misery of these poor kittens?!? Perish the thought! And I am offended you'd even suggest such a thing. Heavens no! I am simply offering them a means, through "competitive sport", to earn a better living. Is that such a bad thing? I dare say it isn't! Q: The RumbleKittens are so cute - how can I help them? If you want to help the RumbleKittens, the best thing you can do is play the game and try to free them all from the pound. You can download the game from the Apple App Store here. Q: What systems can I play RumbleKitten on? RumbleKitten is now available for free on the iPhone, iPod Touch, and iPad! Q: How much does it cost to downland and play RumbleKitten? Why downloading and playing RumbleKitten is free! Of course, being the business cat that I am, I should tell you that if you desire, you can purchase special in-game currency called cashnip to help you on your quest to free the kittens. This is an optional purchase however! Q: I'm having an issue playing RumbleKitten - can you help me? Me personally? Good heavens no! But I can tell you were to go to get help with the game! Go to the "Contact Us" page located at: http://gaiainteractive.com/contact/ and take the following steps: *Enter your first name, last name, and email address in the appropriate fields *In the "Department" section of the form, select "Customer Service" from the drop-down menu. *In the "Support Issue" section of the form, select the type of issue that best describes your problem from the drop-down menu. *In the "Game" section of the form, select "RumbleKitten" from the drop-down menu. *Fill out ALL the rest of the fields with appropriate answers and then click the "Submit" button to file your ticket. Q: Can you tell me some of the best reasons why I should downland and play RumbleKitten? Why yes, I most certainly can! * Test your reflexes with action-packed gameplay! * Rumble your way through the the city of Fursbury, battling 50 bizarre bosses! * Customize your kitten with tons of cute clothes & accessories! * Gawk at gorgeous hand-painted graphics and illustrated storybook scenes! * Waffles is in the game. Q: Waffles is in the game?! I love Waffles! What is he doing right now? Well, I say, this is rather embarrassing to admit, but Waffles has currently been whisked away into space in some sort of fancy rocket-ship device. I dare say, he didn't have my permission to undertake such an adventure - the nerve! Q: Sorry Daddy Cat, I don't believe Waffles is in space - prove it! Why, the nerve of you too! Practically accusing me of lying - how bold! You want proof Waffles is trying to meet the man in the moon? Fine, here is your proof, though you do offend me! Q: Sorry I doubted you Daddy Cat - do you forgive me? Though I am sorely tempted to say no, I do not forgive you, I will this once let this insult pass. Please do not do such a thing again though or I shan't be able to forgive you. Q: Daddy Cat, I'm sad. Valentine's Day was just here, and I didn't get any Valentines and now I am a sad kitten. Do you have any leftover Valentines I can have? Well, normally I'd not give a Valentine to someone that just insulted me, but I guess this once I could, since I have a lot of them leftover. Don't think this means I am attached to you however!}} Category:Guides Category:RumbleKitten Category:Real World